Hey Em, whatcha watchin?
by Ierpier
Summary: Emma loves TV series and she's armed with a Netflix account and a DVR to bingewatch everybody's favorites. Feel free to leave shows in your reviews for Emma to watch. Established, married Swan Queen. Shows watched: Orphan Black. OITNB
1. Orphan Black

**Chapter One: Orphan Black  
**

"Hi I'm Cosima." At the appearance of the girl on television, Emma jumped up and fist pumped into the air.  
"I knew it! She announced as if she'd had won an argument, even though she was seated in the living room by herself. "New favorite!" she decided before sitting down again, already taking the remote to start up another episode of the show. She had just recently persuaded Regina to get them a Netflix account ("There's a lot of educational films on there for Henry") and was currently making good use of it. She watched the 'previously on' part with as much interest as the first time, even though she had seen all of it a few hours earlier.

"What's this then?" Emma startled when she heard Regina's voice behind her, almost able to hear the way her wife raised her eyebrow. Emma understood Regina's confusion: if she wasn't already completely invested in the universe of this show, she supposed it was odd to see three somewhat identical women arguing over briefcases, Germans and clones. Emma quickly paused the show, not willing to miss any of it, and turned towards her wife.

"It's this new Netflix show. It's called Orphan Black."  
Regina frowned. "Wasn't that set in prison? The one with the brunette that you say reminds you of me a-"  
"That's Orange is the new Black." Emma corrected her wife as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She gestured toward the television, where the three woman were still seated in what seemed to be a rather normal living room. "This is about clones. Or that's what Alison just said. Alison is the clone in pink, she's a stressed soccer mom. Then there's Sarah, she stole Beth's identity, Beth was another clone but she killed herself. The one with the glasses is Cosima, she's new but she rocks and-"  
Regina stared at Emma with a blank face, her eyebrow still raised, partly in confusion, partly in annoyance at her wife total inability to explain things correctly. Emma cleared her throat and gestured at the television screen again. "Anyway, Tatiana Maslany portrays all these clones and they're so different and it's awesome. They're genetically identical but they are still different because they've lead different lives and…"  
"It's about the influence of nurture versus nature?" Regina asked, her interests suddenly peaked as she sat down next to Emma on the couch.  
"Uhm. Yeah I guess you should see it that way. It also raises some other moral questions." Emma herself had briefly wondered if it would be morally wrong to support a relationship between to genetic identicals, but she knew Regina frowned upon Emma's investment in fictional relationships in general, so she didn't bring it up. Regina nodded solemnly and seemed suddenly nervous, fidgeting with the remote control beneath her fingers.  
"Emma?" She asked, her voice suddenly hesitant and Emma moved closer towards her wife, feeling Regina's nervous state as if it was her own.  
"Yeah."  
"Doesn't it make you wonder about the person you'd be, the life you'd have without …" She paused, pursing her lips and finally letting out a silent breath. "Me."  
Both women knew the question that Regina was posing, it was an issue that had been addressed many times in their relationship, but still reared its head occasionally. Emma smiled faintly and stroked her hand through Regina's hair. It was longer than when they met, it looked softer, loosened, lighter in its black tones. "I do." Emma confessed and Regina's face fell behind the mask of a smile that she still put on sometimes when she felt she needed something to hide behind.  
"But…" Emma followed and gently forced Regina to look into her eyes. "I know for sure what I wouldn't have." She said with a shrug and a smile. "I wouldn't have Henry, I wouldn't have _you_." She smiled at the former Evil Queen that she had found herself falling in love with over the last few years. "I wouldn't trade this life for the life I could have had." Emma slowly stroked Regina's cheek and Regina smiled at her, taking her wife's hand and softly pressing a kiss to it.  
"Okay. Thank you Emma, and I'm sorry." She whispered. The need to apologize had eroded away long ago, but she still said it, because she still felt it.

"Don't be, I bet there's no Netflix in the enchanted forest." Emma quipped and Regina laughed at her ridiculous, lovely wife. Emma grasped the brunette by her shoulders and pulled her towards herself.  
"Watch with me?" She asked.

Regina nodded. She still didn't understand what the show was exactly supposed to be about, but she didn't care. She'd watch anything as long as it meant she could cuddle with her wife in front of the television like this.

Well, anything except for Snow White and the seven dwarfs.  
She had her limits.

* * *

_AN: Emma always needs new shows to watch, so send them to me in the reviews!_


	2. Orange is the new black

The TV show announced itself by the lather loud blaring of the rather long theme song. Or, more accurately, Emma's version of it. The blonde happily blared along with the lyrics of the catchy theme song to the surprisingly uplifting show about women in prison.  
"And you've got ti-time, and you've got tiiii-iiii-iiimeeee" Emma blared along, finding herself hopping on the couch along with the song. Regina couldn't help but take a peek at her wife, dancing and singing. It was ridiculously long for a theme song and had started to get on Regina's nerves after the third time in one day. Still, Emma dramatically doing a spontaneous karaoke with it made it a lot more bearable.

Emma spotted her wife standing in the doorway to the kitchen and grinned at her, not even mildly embarrassed at Regina having found her dancing and blaring along to the TV show tune. "If you want to watch come sit here with me, don't stand there and pretend you don't care."  
"I don't pretend I don't care, I really don't." Regina answered sharply, realizing too late that her comeback could have been slightly more eloquent. Still, it was better than half the things that came out of Snow White's mouth on a daily basis. She told herself as much as she continued to stand in the doorway.

"Bitch." Commented Emma as soon as Vee appeared on screen. Regina raised her brows at the activities going on on screen, where a group of women were rolling cigarettes. Regina wasn't familiar with the ways of correctional facilities in this country, but highly doubted that such a thing was supposed to be going on.  
"Did that kind of thing happen in your prison too?" Regina asked, her curiosity and skepticism having grown bigger than her desire to seem uninterested in her wife's latest obsession. Emma smirked at Regina's question, knowing that her wife had been sneaking glances at the show when she thought Emma wasn't looking. Yet she shook her head. "I went to jail, not to prison. It was a lot less fun than this seems on there." She said wryly as she gestured to the television where the women seemed to be having a surprisingly good time, considering most of them would have to spend many good years locked up. Regina nodded, not interested in dragging up more memories of her wife's incarceration. It was, like many things, in the past. They were glad for it.

"Where's the brunette? The one with the glasses?" Regina asked suddenly, having slowly moved from her spot in the doorway towards the couch, now leaning on the back of it. Emma turned around and gave her wife another crooked grin.  
"You mean the hot one? The one you like?"  
Regina did her best to glare at her wife, but Emma's ability to see when she was lying made lying about it as futile as the series protagonist pretending she _wasn't _attracted to the tall, drugs dealing brunette. Emma shrugged again. "It's okay, I like her too. I mean, _she is hot._" She smirked at her wife, a challenging glint in her eyes. "And her name is Alex and you _know_ it. It wouldn't surprise me if you've been watching this in secret, the way you gawk when I turn the show on."  
"I am _gawking_ because I can't imagine what television show could capture your attention for hours straight, seeing as you normally have the attention span of a three year old." Regina quipped, smirking at her reply.  
Emma gave a pout and turned back to the television, knowing that her wife wouldn't leave for the kitchen any time soon. "Anyway, she's not a lot in this season. It was kinda a big deal actually, especially for the Piper Alex shippers." She counted herself firmly into that group of people and suspected that Regina probably would too, but she wasn't ready yet to hurtle the entire fandom and all its craziness at the woman.

"Wasn't she with that insipid husband of hers?" Regina inquired and Emma chuckled at her wife's description of Larry. The brunette slowly moved around the couch, apparently having decided that there was no fooling Emma either way.  
"Yeah Larry. Nobody cares about him. He's got a storyline somewhere but I mostly use his scenes as a bathroom break." Emma waved in the general direction of the bathroom and Regina raised an eyebrow.  
"But you can pause it at any time, can't you? Wasn't that a big part of why you wanted this subscription?" Regina inquired and Emma shrugged, never taking her eyes away from the television.  
"Yeah but that doesn't mean you should waste time on useless scenes with Larry the unlikely."  
Regina chuckled at the blonde's description and Emma turned towards her.

"Alex kinda reminds me of you, you know?"  
"What, because I ruined your life at a young age and later came back to haunt you?" Even though the words were said with playful attitude, Emma could hear the insecurity and fear that hid itself in the deep layers of Regina's voice. Emma smiled softly.  
"Well I actually meant that you're a hot brunette –"  
"Emma!" Regina playfully slapped Emma on the head, but Emma dodged the blow and turned around, pressing the woman into the back of the couch and slowly leaning in to press a kiss to her lips to silence her.  
"- And you feel inevitable to me." She murmured, earning a slight chuckle from Regina.

"You stole that line from the show." Regina mumbled, slowly kissing Emma.  
Emma grinned against her wife's lips. "I knew you were watching it."  
"I am not." Regina protested, but Emma cut her off with another kiss.  
"You are. Now shut up." She whispered, pulling the brunette closer towards her.  
"I'll have to, or the Sherriff might throw me in prison." Regina quipped, always striving to get the last word in.

"Jail, Regina, I'd throw you in jail." Emma grinned, pressing another kiss to her mouth. Regina mumbled a reply, but it was too muffled against Emma's lips to hear. Neither really cared about it, either.

No further words were spoken.


End file.
